In various fields of application, a corrosion-proof lining, e.g. of rubber or a synthetic resin material, can be applied to large-area walls of vessels, reactors or the like. Usually the lining material, which derives from a roller and has a given width, is manually laid upon the surfaces.
The web of the lining material can be cut to a length equal to the wall height, can be unrolled from above over the height of the wall surface and can be pressed against the wall surface with sufficient pressure to drive out air between the web and the wall and which otherwise may be entrapped. The adjoining edges of successive strips can be subject to special treatment, i.e. can form an overlap seam, to maintain the continuity of the lining.
The processes involved in applying such strips, in treating the seams and, in general, in lining large vessels in this manner, are onerous, time-consuming and labor-intensive so the procedures are very expensive.